


On The Balcony

by Shoshanna Gold (shoshannagold)



Series: Acts of Congress [1]
Category: West Wing
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-09-26
Updated: 2011-09-26
Packaged: 2017-10-24 01:48:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/257538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shoshannagold/pseuds/Shoshanna%20Gold





	On The Balcony

"Come back to bed."

"In a minute."

"The wind's cold. And you're not wearing any clothes."

"I'm fine."

"You did the right thing."

"Because it's better for a Congressman to be fucking the VP's Strategic Director than the President's Deputy Communications Director?"

"You're tired."

"Sam."

"Damn it, Will. Because you deserve better than to be cockblocked by Toby at every turn."

"Do Congressmen say 'cockblocked'?"

"This one does. And you are going to know the true meaning of the word, my friend, if you don't get back in bed."

"I am cold."

"I know."

"Will you warm me up?"

"Always."


End file.
